Liquid crystal lens has excellent performance. The liquid crystal lens can electrically focus, and is widely used in focusing devices and magnifying equipment for human eye, especially in the aspect of 3D display. The application of liquid crystal lens can get rid of the constraints of 3D glasses on the human eye. Naked eye 3D display can thus be provided, which has a huge application prospects in the future.